1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oscillating drive apparatus for automatically activating working tools such as a pipe wrench, pipe threading machine, pipe cutter and so forth. The present invention also pertains to a working apparatus equipped with such a working tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a series of plumbing operations consisting of cutting a pipe, threading an end portion of the pipe and thread engagement of the pipe with a pipe joint, various kinds of manually operated working tools such as a pipe cutter, pipe threading machine and pipe wrench are used. However, the working tools that are used for pipes with large diameters have a large size and include a long handle, so a considerably large working space is required. Such large-sized working tools are also heavy and a great deal of labor is therefore expended in conducting plumbing work with them. Thus, the prior art suffers from poor working efficiency and various other problems.